Dingodile
Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile. He makes his first appearance in Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearance is the Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun, seen in both Huge Adventure and Titans. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Dr. Cortex, but some sources claim Dr. N. Brio to be his real creator. History Warped Dingodile appears before Crash with his flamethrower in hand, almost frying Penta Penguin for effect. In his Boss Battle, he fights Crash in the ice ages with his signature flamethrower. The battle consists of Dingodile standing on a circular podium, whilst Crash tries to run around him dodging the flames until he can find an opening to attack. After he is defeated, Penta Penguin jumps on his back Crash Team Racing In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Team Cortex's team against N. Oxide. His home track is "Dingo Canyon". Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racer Papu Papu, he was one of the fastest racers; the only side effect was having bad turning and acceleration. Crash Bash Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he is moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the ubundance of players on Cortex's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music is used for a mini-game (most notably in "Dot Dash") and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. Wrath of Cortex In Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile is only given a brief role. He gets no lines of dialouge and his only use was an obstacle in Crash's way by racing against him in a racing level and shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his running ball. Huge Adventure Dingodile appears as a boss, where he is battled underwater. He replaces his usual flamethrower with a water gun. He wears a glass air helmet and a pair of blue swim trousers. Crash Nitro Kart In CNK, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satirical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assissting N. Gin in his lab. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by N. Trance to race for him in the circuit, along with Pura and Polar. The brainwashing seems to have greatly affected him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antennae on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him (though it could also double as a method of controlling his kart, which dons a similar antennae and lacks any visible means of steering). His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possible due to the brainwashing. Mentally, he seems much more happy and generally more insane. All of his taunts are said in an insane manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Dingodile makes a cameo in this game as a card. Oddly enough, he is in his brainwashed state from CNK, complete with his "wonky" eyes and helmet. Twinsanity "I have no idea what you just said." -Dr. Cortex In Twinsanity, Dingodile shows up at Crash's "birthday party" with several other villains. After Crash and Cortex's squabble, he discusses lunch with Ripper Roo. Later, he is seen inside a small shack, which is crushed by a giant snowball containing Crash and Cortex. He overhears their intentions of getting the Evil Twins' treasure and secretly follows them to the Academy of Evil. Believing they already have the treasure, he encounters them inside the boiler room, only to be defeated by Crash. He is last seen unconscious in the boiler room. Dingodile's appearance is changed drastically in Twinsanity. He has a plumper body and darker fur, as well as new clothes and flamethrower to match. During his boss fight, he makes strange grunting sounds resembling a pig. Crash of the Titans Dingodile does not appear in the console versions of the game. Instead he reappears in the handheld versions of Crash of the Titans. He can be "jacked" and controlled in the GBA version. He is the first boss in the game. It should be noted that in the Nintendo DS version, he had an orange tail instead of green, and he looks like a pig. Personality When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristicly deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile also tends to make jokes about warm food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Bring out the Butter... we're gonna make Toast!" Trivia * In the CTR epilogue (debatable in canon), Dingodile opened a program that made combinations of different animals with the motto, "Combine Them All". With this program, he created the Gir-Bat (Giraffe/Bat), Kanga-Rooster (Kangaroo/Rooster), and the Dingo-Rilla (Dingo/Gorilla). This may also explain the existence of Rilla Roo, the Gorilla/Kangaroo hybrid. * His moving from the "Evil" to "Good" in Crash Bash suggests that some fans preferred him to be a Good Guy. * Dingodile's battle theme in Twinsanity was the only music not to appear on the soundtrack CD; however, it can be viewed in Youtube. * In Twinsanity, the scene with Crash and Cortex crushing his house originally involved Dingodile eating dinner with Tawna instead of reading a book. This was changed in the final product. * In most games, Dingodile's pants are tan or yellow, but in Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS), they are blue. * For some reason, in Crash Bandicoot: the Huge Adventure, Dingodile had N. Gin's theme, N. Gin had Tiny's theme, and Tiny had Dingodile's theme. The reason for this mix-up is not explained. * The Wrath of Cortex manual says that he likes to read Shakespeare as one of his hobbies. * Dingodile was spoofed in "Homestar Runner". When Homestar tossed Marzipan off the couch, The part where Marzipan screamed was a pariody of Dingo's defeat in Twinsanity. *Dingodile is one of two characters who appeared at Crash's "birthday party" who was later a boss (the other being N. Gin) *In Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Dingo's flame thower & Fire Pack was refence whensomeone in a mech suit shoots a wedding (& as well as Louies Halvey's arm) to an explosion. *He's The Crash Bandicoot Equivilant to Vector the Crockadle. *Dingodile was spoofed in "Homestarrunner.com" again. This time it was in the Strongbad E-Mail episode "Dictonary" (wich Bomberman was also spoofed). When Marzipan asked Strongbad a question, It was a parody to the Dingodile boss battle in Crash Bandicoot Warped (repersentin Carol as Dingo's Flame-Thrower). *In the consect storyboard for Twinsanity, Dingo asked Koala Kong & Pinstripe Potoroo for lunch. But in the real game itself he asked Ripper Roo. Category:Characters